herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dogma
Dogma is an infinite grade Deity who existed during Ultimoria's so called "peak", in that no deity who was good aligned existed, and that nothing was stopping Grandis from invading other Multiverses for either conquest or flat of extremely petty reasons. Many trillions of years prior to this, "Dogma", as he's given the temporary nickname of, is the very being who slain his supposed "rival" in terms of strength, known as a demon called Kagubot. With Kagubot destroyed, Dogma didn't awaken again until trillions of years later, where he personally slain the Ultimorian Deities and rebooted existence so that everything started off in a clean slate, since as existence was prior to this, Grandis had done so much severe damage that it was near impossible to fix. With another threat to existence destroyed and existence itself having been reset to allow a peaceful lifestyle again, Dogma once more goes into a deep slumber, and many incarnations of Dogma spread across the one universe that Dogma is the closest to, thus creating an incarnation which would later be called "KeraBeast". Appearance While you would think Dogma's appearance would vary on the lifeforms who view him, he's actually pretty consistent in appearance as to what he is, and every race sees him for his true form. That said, Dogma's overall appearance is relatively Saurian in nature, if not Draconic in nature instead given his own abilities. His skull is shaped a bit like KeraBeast's helmet and horn, but his head as a whole is vastly different, with a mane of tentacle-like quills for hair, and eyes that are virtually identical to KeraBeast's eyes. Dogma's physical build is incredibly muscular, especially with his upper half. His lower half consists of heavily armored legs, in addition to a tail that resembles that of a Stegosaurus towards the end of it. In terms of size, both Dogma and Kagubot hold the record of the largest Ultimorian Deities to exist, their sizes far surpassing a single galaxy in size, although in terms of sheer muscle and physical strength and favored technology, whereas Kagubot favored more magic based type of attacks and favored organic based material as it's physical attributes. Personality Whenever Dogma deems something a threat to all of existence, he ensures that anything related to whatever character he destroys is destroyed along with them. Thus, this led to the untimely death of Nailixxz due to the fact her species's overall leader was considered an irredeemable demon, and thus her entire species got destroyed by Dogma as a result. This can mean Dogma sees no true sort of right or wrong despite being a heroic character in nature. It considers an entire species a threat to existence itself if merely only a single individual is an actual threat, which leads to many historians who learn of this event in the future as thinking Dogma having an extremely alien sense of morality that's far beyond whatever they're capable of understanding. This also why Dogma, despite being an intelligent being, never actually speaks English, and possibly why KeraBeast was even created as Dogma's avatar to begin with, so that Dogma could secretly spy on the surrounding lifeforms to see if any of them pose a threat to existence, although thankfully, nothing ever since 7 trillion years ago happened in which Dogma ever was needed to awaken in full again, and even then, the idea of KeraBeast being used as a spy for Dogma is just some wild guess thrown out of nowhere by a character in-universe. Curiously, though all of the other Ultimorian Deities speak some form of English, Dogma apparently speaks Norwegian in it's dialogue whenever it does speak. Abilities For the most part, only one attack is used that brings the plains of existence into their current form; the "Omni Reset Pulse" finisher attack, in which it almost immediately annihilates threats that it targets that are weaker than it, and erases their actions and evil from existence as to leave the universe in a cleaned off slate. Another finisher that Dogma has is the "Existence's Alpha", which is it's signature move it utilized against the demonic Kagubot, whose mere presence threatened existence itself. As an Omnideity, whose existence influences all of creation and destruction, and the only other one like him being Kagubot, any attack it has is INCREDIBLY deadly to a pre-existing environment if they get caught in the blast radius of any of them. History 19 Trillion Years ago, the demonic Kagubot emerged from a void of chaos alongside the only just then awakening Dogma, who has no actual confirmed name unlike Kagubot, so is simply referred to as Dogma in the present day whenever it's brought up. Dogma and Kagubot both famously clashed at the beginning of existence itself, and their battle with each other is depicted in the constellations far away from Ultimoria in worship of these omnipotent deities far beyond the abilities of any other type of deity. When Kagubot was destroyed, it reincarnated itself into a lesser deity called Dragora, and Dogma disappeared into hibernation. 7 trillion years prior to the present, Dogma awakens once more to unleash it's wrath on the extremely unbalanced force of evil that has wrecked and reigned supreme over the forces of good, all thanks to an Ultimorian Deity named Grandis and his other Ultimorian Deities, among which includes Dragora. Feeling Grandis had contaminated all of existence with his own creations to attempt to forge all of it into his own, Dogma obliterates everything relating to Grandis and resets all existing multiverses and universes into before any Ultimorian had touched them, and basically reset all of existence into a clean slate. In the aftermath, it created a far weaker incarnation of itself which would serve as the true form of KeraBeast, and went into deep hibernation, but not before sealing away the fused together Kagubot and Dragora that had recently reincarnated, and forced them into a singular body in the process. Grandis, later down the road, also reincarnates, but while still being a jerk, does not turn out to be evil like his former past incarnation turned out to be, even if he is a bit of an extreme douche with a god complex at times. However, while Grandis could still communicate with other universes/multiverses, he simply had no interest in them unless he felt he could benefit them somehow, which is why Dogma ultimately allowed Grandis to be reincarnated in the first place, as he was able to sense that Grandis's evil must've been related to Dragora's presence in his life. Trivia *Dogma's physical design and backstory is inspired by a bizarre, trippy dream that the author had, in which he saw almost all of his former characters he was working on be destroyed, only for them to wake up in different appearances and in less powerful forms, as they all look towards a container which reveals to be what looked like KeraBeast, but the dream ended before it was fully revealed. Due to such, Dogma is the basis for KeraBeast's possible true form design. *Dogma didn't completely get rid of the Ultimorians; it simply retconned everything that was problematic about their continued existences in stories out of existence, while eliminating any and all damages to other universes they had caused in the process, so that, as stated, "everything is at a clean slate" once more. *Dogma is planned to be mentioned in a fan comic by the author called "Bomberman Classic", which includes the various reincarnations of the Ultimorian Deities who got destroyed prior to existence having been reset, and also explain as to why and how these specific instances are not the same exact ones who are talked about at my Villains Fanon Wiki series of work. *Dogma is not planned to appear directly in The Blue Tri, but his incarnation, KeraBeast, will give a similar effect to Dogma actually being present, as by the time KeraBeast reacquires his true form, Plio Kenson gains the ability to not only transform into Kerason without KeraBeast's help, but also to acquire a new super mode type of form if he fuses with KeraBeast's true form, and can further amplify it with KeraMaster's super mode state. Both forms are called "Kerason Infinity Mode" and "KeraMaster Infinity Mode". Both of these transformations are exclusive to Plio and KeraBeast, and are only utilized in the final Season of The Blue Tri. *Dogma seems some parallels with the Mecha known as Daijinryuu from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Both of them are giant sized even by the standards of what creatures are normally seen in their respective series, both of them are deities created by existence itself to maintain a balance between good and evil, with the only true difference being what creatures they take the form of, and the alignment of Dogma being Chaotic Good, whereas Daijinryuu is Chaotic Neutral. Both of them, however, also share the same lack of caring over other characters who are Good aligned, and if anything relating to them poses a threat at all, both of them will proceed to destroy them outright with tremendous force. * In The Blue Tri, it's revealed that something else rivals Dogma and Kagubot in size that isn't made obvious until it's ultimately revealed...